BTS Jjang! (Letter Version)
by SugaToxic
Summary: A-Z. Kedua puluh enam huruf ini mewakili cerita dari masing-masing pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan para Army dan Author. Bahasa baku/Non Baku! Random Pairing! All Genre! All Rating! No GS, Yaoi only! All Uke can get pregnant alias MPreg! BTS (Jin, Suga, Rapmonster, J-Hope, Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook)


A for Adore (MinYoon)

.

.

.

"Jiminie, coba liat ke atas!"

Jimin mendongak, sedetik kemudian ia terpukau. Mata sipitnya yang membulat beralih memandang sang kekasih. Ia acungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Yoongi.

"Wah hyung! Itu keren!" Serunya senang.

Yoongi tersenyum bangga. "Kubilang apa kan. Langitnya berubah warna! Kau sih tadi sok-sokkan tidak mau kuajak ke sini. Hampir menyesal kan?" Cibirnya pedas. Ia arahkan kamera dalam genggamannya ke atas.

Cekrek. Cekrek.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku tuan puteri." Jimin berujar malas. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon pinus dibelakangnya.

"Tapi hyung, kau tahu dari mana bakal ada fenomena ini?" Lanjutnya. Alis Jimin menyatu sempurna. Setahunya nih ya, Yoongi itu tipe manusia yang cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Makanya ia heran kenapa kekasihnya tahu informasi ini.

Cekrek.

Lagi, suara bidikan kamera menggaung di telinga Jimin.

"Dari Seokjin hyung. Katanya hari ini langit bakal jadi merah. Aku penasaran, makanya kuajak kau kesini. Tadinya kukira Seokjin hyung bercanda, tapi lihat sendiri kan? Langitnya betul-betul merah Jim!" Ujarnya antusias. Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sok mengerti. Perlahan ia mendekati Yoongi, agak berjarak, soalnya kekasih manisnya itu masih sibuk foto-foto.

"Kenapa langit sorenya bisa jadi merah banget ya hyung?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Jiminie bodoh. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu? Semasa sekolah dulu kau belajar apa sih?" Dongkol. Itulah yang dirasakan Yoongi. Ia pikir pacar bantetnya pintar, ternyata...

Jimin meringis. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dilihatnya Yoongi menghirup nafasnya kuat. Saat Yoongi baru saja akan membuka mulut, Jimin langsung menahannya. Dapat dirasakannya mata Yoongi memicing tidak suka.

"Aku tahu. Hanya bercanda saja hyung. Begini, saat matahari terbit dan terbenam, matahari berada sangat rendah di langit, itu berarti bahwa sinar matahari yang kita lihat telah melakukan perjalanan melalui jumlah yang jauh lebih tebal atmosfer. Karena cahaya biru yang tersebar lebih kuat oleh atmosfer cenderung tersebar beberapa kali dan dibelokkan menjauh ke arah lain sebelum sampai ke kita, maka dari itu hanya cahaya yang berwarna relatif kuning atau merah saja yang tersisa. Nah cahaya inilah yang nantinya kita lihat saat matahari terbenam. Bukankah begitu hyung?" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Jimin mengulas senyum bangga melihat Yoongi yang terdiam, terpana mungkin?

Detik berikutnya Yoongi memeletkan lidahnya pada Jimin. "Aku tahu kau pandai bocah. Jangan coba-coba bertanya lagi seperti itu padaku, atau kucincang kau. Kalau perlu, kuberi dagingmu itu pada Monggu!"

Gelak tawa gemas Jimin keluar tak tertahankan. Ia berulang kali mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Apa? Apa tadi? Mencincang Jimin dan memberikan dagingnya pada Monggu? Hell Min Yoongi. Lihat jarum suntik saja takutnya setengah mati sampai hampir pingsan, apalagi liat darah di tubuh Jimin yang termutilasi? Ada-ada aja.

Fyi, Monggu ini Sugar Glider Yoongi yang Jimin dapat dari hasil mengamen di perempatan jalan menggunakan pakaian wanita. Desakan Yoongi sih sebetulnya. Soalnya dirinya kepengen banget lihat Jimin menel-menel begituan. Kapan lagi coba disuguhi pemandangan Jimin yang berotot pakai pakaian wanita dengan potongan dada rendah warna pink stabilo, menampilkan leher jenjang Jimin dan rok super pendek warna kuning yang hanya berkisar 2 cm dari bagian bawah dalaman Jimin?

Ps: harga diri lu turun jadi cebu gope ya Jim? (Cebu = seribu. Gope = lima ratus perak. Jadi cebu gope = 1500 perak.)

"Kenapa ketawa? Ada yang lucu?" Sebuah sindiran halus menghentikan tawa Jimin dan fantasi liar author akan mochi Jimin yang teramat menel tadi. (Jadi ngebayangin :(Pengen liat betulan.)

Uwaw. Si macan betina ini merajuk rupanya. Lihat, lihat. Bibir tipisnya maju ke depan. Utututu, jangan manyun begitu dong Yoongs. Nanti Jimin, Ryuu, sama reader khilaf pengen merkosa kamu. (Eh!)

"Tidak kok. Aku diam." Bela Negara. Salah, bela Jimin. Yang tadi nyindir cuma diam saja, malas berdebat.

"Eh hyung. Kau mau tahu tidak apa yang lebih indah dari langit itu?"

Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh gembul Yoonginya dari belakang. Ia menaruh wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi dan menghirup aroma pinus yang menguar dari sana. Sementara Yoongi menyenderkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada dada bidang Jimin.

"Apa?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau." Jimin mengecup leher Yoongi pelan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang Yoongi mengetat.

"Aku?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Iya kau. Mungkin sebagian orang yang berada di taman ini menganggap bahwa warna merah di langit sekarang adalah sesuatu hal yang menarik. Tapi bagiku, warna merah yang ada pada dirimu lah yang lebih menarik daripada warna merahnya langit itu." Sebelah tangan Jimin terangkat dan mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi.

"Coba jelaskan padaku."

"Pertama, aku suka saat warna merah menghiasi pipimu ketika aku melontarkan gombalanku. Itu membuatmu bertambah manis, aku jadi semakin mencintaimu."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

Ibu jari Jimin turun mengusap bibir Yoongi dan menjawilnya pelan.

"Kedua, aku juga suka saat warna merah tertera di bibirmu ketika aku menciumnya setiap hari. Itu membuatmu terlihat menggoda, aku jadi ingin terus menciummu, membuktikan pada dunia bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jimin memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Yoongi lembut.

"Dan yang ketiga.."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum tangan Jimin turun ke arah leher Yoongi, mengusapnya sensual di sana.

"Aku suka saat warna merah hasil cupanganku tercetak dengan sangat jelas di bahu dan lehermu ketika kita sedang bercinta, menandakan bahwa kau milikku sepenuhnya. Dan itu membuatku-"

Jimin menyeringai sebentar dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Yoongi ke arahnya. Ia mengabaikan raut syok Yoongi dan lebih memilih mengangkat dagu sang kekasih, kemudian mencumbunya.

5 menit setelahnya Jimin baru melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat kondisi Yoongi yang acak-acakan. Dengan masih terengah, Jimin memajukan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu di depan bibir Yoongi.

"- _Horny_."

Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih termangu.

Dan ketika Jimin sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya bersama Yoongi tadi, tiba-tiba..

"JIMINIE!!!!!!! MATI KAU!!!!!!!"

Setelahnya, hanya tawa Jimin dan jeritan Yoongi yang terdengar.

End.

Ryuu's Note Mwah :

Ga tau mau ngomong apa. Hohoho. Pokoknya Ryuu author baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya. Hehehe

Daku 97L sebenernya. Cuma gara-gara Ryuu adalah seorang Yoongi Stan, semua informasi Ryuu ubah jadi 93L. Ngehehhehehe. Tua yak.

Tapi bukan berarti semakin Ryuu tua ff yang Ryuu buat semakin bagus, engga juga. Ryuu salut banget sama author2 lain yang jauh lebih muda dari Ryuu tapi bisa bikin ff bagus2. Kalyan terbaek.

Ryuu juga baru akhir2 ini memutuskan untuk nulis ff. Muak banget sama kerjaan, pengen refreshing aja gitu. Hehehehe. Oya, Ryuu juga punya akun wattpad kok. Bisa di follow, usernamenya sama, SugaToxic. Kalau mau add line juga boleh, ID nya apollocrypt_

Mungkin segitu dulu aja perkenalannya. Kalau misal ada yang lebih pribadi bisa ditanyakan lewat japri (jaringan pribadi) hohohoho

Jan lupa review ya sayang *

Karna ga ada komen lu ga rame

At least but not least, salam YAOI!


End file.
